Tagged by Janey1097
by Ojex XIII
Summary: Ive been tagged in this meme thats been going around so now I must pass the curse onto more people!


******(a/n)** ok, so, I got tagged by Janey to do this meme thing and it seemed like fun so I went ahead and did it.

**

* * *

**

1. How about a brief introduction of yourself?

Well, my name is Joe and anyone who doesn't get my screen name obviously hasn't played Kingdom Hearts II. Im generally an easy going guy, but give me and my friends a video camera and we can do the stupidest stuff over a weekend (though Im usually behind the camera).

**2. Fabulous! And what got you into fanfiction to begin with?**

If I remember correctly my first fan fiction was a Kingdom Hearts story following Riku. It was complete garbage, but that was 5 years ago and my writing skills have jumped ten fold. Just ask anyone who reads my work.

**3. I see, so what kind of fanfiction do you like to write?**

Mostly scifi, fantasy, action adventure stuff, but Ive tried my hand at humor and Im not the worst at it. For some reason people think Im good at romantic stuff too and Im not sure why. Ive reread some of the romantic moments Ive written and, while Im getting better, most of its some of the cheesiest stuff you've ever seen.

**4. Do you tend to write the same pairings/characters? Or are you a fandom whore?**

Im not big on fanon actually (probably cuz I haven't done much at all). For Xiaolin Showdown I mostly stick with RaiKim and everyone else gets an OC to sleep with (was that going too far?) a for TDI I mostly stick with the cannon couples.

**5. What is your most popular fanfic and why do you think people like it so?**

Oh, tough one. Well, Total Drama Dynamite, my send-a-OC TDI story has the most reviews and that's because the people who sent me their characters are reading it. But as far as a chapter/review ratio goes I have to say UDI has done the best (73 reviews for 8 chapters) and that's because, according to my readers, it's the only good TDI zombie story (and I agree, Ive read the others).

**6. Forget other people, what is the fanfic you've written that you're most proud of?**

Another toughy. Well, I love everything Ive done (though Im actually not too fond of the Xiaolin Show-off parodies anymore) but if I had to pick a favorite, well… for finished work its definitely UDI, but all around I have to say If put my best effort into A Tale of Two Times (mostly because of stuff I haven't written yet, but its swimming around in my head)

**7. Do you find writing easy? Hard? What are the most difficult aspects of writing you struggle with?**

Easy or hard is a matter of opinion. for me, its either or. Most difficult aspect… I have the most trouble actually getting started writing, but once I get started I can go for hours. Also theres the motivation thing.

**8. Write a few sentences or so of your favorite pairing or character.**

Jack laughed maniacally, thunder and lightning cracking outside the window of his basement. "At last! My greatest creation is completed!"

"I'm sorry, is this Xiaolin Showdown or Dexter's Lab?" asked the annoying purple ghost hovering over his shoulder.

"Do you have to ruin everything for me?" Jack groaned.

"What is this thing, anyway?" Wuya asked.

"A sandwich. What's it look like?"

**9. Are there any fanfiction trends/clichés you can't stand or are just sick of?**

Mostly stories where people randomly put themselves (or an OC meant to be from this earth) into the world of their fic. That just irritates me to no end. I cant tell you how many times Ive skipped a story because the summary said: "X number of teens suddenly find themselves in (insert franchise here)'s world for no reason!" or something of the like.

**10. Are you guilty of any of the fanfiction trends/clichés you now hate? Or any other ones?**

Making OCs and the TDI send-a-OC stories. I cant stop! (actually, Im getting better with OCs, by which I mean I don't make an OC without a good reason for the story)

**11. What was the first fandom you wrote for? Do you still like/participate in it?**

Kingdom Hearts. Still love the games but its been years since Ive written anything for it, though Ive had ideas… they've just been overshadowed by other, better ideas.

**12. Name your OTPs or most frequently written pairings/characters and explain what it is about them you love to write.**

Um… is it okay if I don't have an answer for this one? I mean, I guess RaiKim is my most frequently written pairing but I really cant think of a pairing that I like to write just for the fun of it… as far as a single character goes, I have to say I have a lot of fun writing Omi and Jack from XS. Theyre just fun characters.

**13. What would you call your writing "style"?**

Um… what? Well, people have complimented how descriptive I am in my writing (its because I think very visually), but mostly I just try to tell a good story. Do any of my frequent readers have a better answer for this one?

**14. Do you read other people's fanfics? If so, what do you find yourself reading the most?**

When I first found this site I reviewed practically everything I read and I read a lot of peoples work. Now I don't read other peoples stuff as much as Id like and the stuff I do read I rarely review unless it really impresses me. Its kind of ironic because when I first started I was so annoyed by people who read my stuff but didn't review and now Im as guilty as any of them.

**15. Name one thing you'd LOVE to write, but have been too afraid or shy to do.**

Ive got a lot of original ideas in my head. But theres one in particular that's been going through my head for years called Zero Zone. It started off as an untitled comic strip about me and my friends but its evolved into its own universe with an awesome story with great characters. Its not that Im afraid or shy to write this out, its just that I want to get all the details and little things Im still having trouble with perfect before I seriously get to work on it.

**16. Do you have trouble taking criticism? Or worse yet, do you have the dreaded **_**bloated ego**_**?**

Bring on the constructive criticism. I love it. Flamers, consider your review deleted. And me with a bloated ego? Are you on drugs, , or do you just no know me? Lol.

**17. When you write, is there anything that helps? Music? Quiet room?**

I can't tell you how much cranking the tunes helps. Seriously, more often than not, I can barely motivate myself to write without first putting on some Motley Crue or Michael Jackson (yeah, Im an MJ fan, deal with it, that man was a music god… okay I took that too far but you get my point) or whatever I feel like listening to and then I just start typing away.

**18. What inspires you?**

Well, a half the time ideas just come to me. The other half usually movies or TV shows give me good ideas. I cant tell you how many times Ive been struggling with something I wanted to do in one of my XS fics and the fix just comes to me while watching Doctor Who. (don't accuse me of stealing ideas though, I don't do that).

**19. Lastly, how would you sum up your fanfiction experiences and yourself as a writer?**

I have to say if it weren't for me stumbling upon this site I wouldn't have a clue about what I want to do with my life after Im done with school. But now my one goal in life is to see my ideas come to life whether it be on paper or a TV screen. This site has helped my skills as a writer and with any luck those skills will be my future.

**20. Tag some friends, because they'll hate you for it.**

Just Another Fanatic, TJpartysHARD, Urimizo, and Sanjiandserea, you've all been hit in the nuts… I mean tagged, sorry.


End file.
